A Temptation Trap
by Twilight Twitches
Summary: Bella was a tight spot ! She'd been grateful when a handsome man had saved her from unwanted attentions of another man-and amazed when the stranger had kissed her and asked her to have a dinner . Edward Cullen was not amused ! He'd discovered that his new PA was the girl he'd rescued and asked for a date -and he made a point of never mixing business with pleasure .


**____****Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight but we own this fanfiction .**  


_**Posted: Wednesday, July 4th 2012**__**  
Words: 1,649**_

_**A Temptation Trap**_

**Chapter One : First Encounter **

Bella was not enjoying the party . She was there with Mike Newton , a first date- and a last . She had known Mike for some months . Being selective - some said choosy - she had turned down many of his invitations to go out . But he had always remained pleasant , and when her friend Alice had said that she and her husband Jasper were having a party insisting that Bella must attend , Alice had also added, " Men seem to be a short supply . Can you bring one of your own from that panting pack that follow you around ? "

" You exaggerate " Bella had laughed . But Mike Newton had seemed quite safe , and she had invited him . That was then . Now... She had spent most of the evening trying to keep him at arm's length and in avoiding the innuendo that seemed to be in every word he spoke. She wanted o go home . The trouble with that was that Alice and Jasper had worked so hard on the party and it was still early . The last thing she wanted was to offend her hosts .Equally the last thing she wanted was to drive home with Mike Newton . Though since it was Mike's car that had arrived , there did not seem to be much alternative to the fact that mike she would have to depart .

Realizing she could not stay in Alice's bathroom for ever , Bella reluctantly rejoined the party . Nothing much had changed, she observed , people dancing , people eating , drinking , laughing . By any standards it was a good party .

She saw Mike making his relentless way over to where she stood , and , in endeavour to hide her expression , looked away- straight into the most beautiful greenest eyes of a tall bronze-haired man who must have just come in; she would swear he had not been in the party earlier .

He seemed to stand out of all the rest ; he had green eyes , was sophisticated and somewhere in his mid twenties , and if he'd been there before she knew she would have noticed him . He was just the sort of man that people _did_ notice . Something about him , an air ... His gaze , unsmiling , was steady on her .

" Crowded in there , was it ?" Mike's voice drew her attention abruptly back to him . .

"Er-sorry ? " she queried , not with him , her mind still filled with the latecomer of the party .

" You were a long time powdering your nose , " Mike hinted .

She tried to smile . " Girl Talk , " she excused , thinking the subject dead .

" Comparing notes ? " he leered , " How many stars did I get ? "

Grow up , Mike ! Grief , he was twenty eight . Of the two of them she, at twenty two , felt more mature . She'd like to bet the latecomer could never act in such an asinine way .

She was unsure why she thought that , but , unable to help it , she flicked a glance his way -he was no longer alone . True , there _was_ a surfeit of females at the party , but did half of dozen of them have to crowd around _him_ ?

Oh , hang it , she was letting her irritation with Mike run over . Bella took herself in hand . " Dance ? " she enquired of her escort . She had , after all , she reminded herself , invited him along , and the music being played was such that he had no need to touch her .

Somehow , touch her he did . Bella pushed him away , in no mind to be polite about his octopus mood . She was getting cross ;she could feel it . But she smiled , or at least her mouth did .

Mike pulled her close . Stiflingly close . She'd had enough ! She shoved him abruptly from her , experienced a brief moment when good manners got through to remind her not to upset Alice's Party , and , finding herself near the open French windows , escaped that way .

Unfortunately , Mike Newton followed here . " What did I do ? " he questioned in hurt tones .

" I don't enjoy being pawed around ! " she told him stiffly , moving from him into the large garden .

" Hells bells , I hardly touched you ! " he protested , following her . She had no intention of arguing . He'd been touching her all evening . " You're still playing hard to get , " Mike went on , his tone changing ." For all you must fancy me , or you wouldn't have asked me to come with you , you're still wanting me to beg . '

Oh shit ! She wanted to go home .She had thought him a friend . She guessed she was more naive than she'd thought . She halted and turned . " Look , Mike , " she began firmly - but didn't get to say anything more for many , long frightening seconds , because , misreading the signs completely . Mike made a grab for her .

His kiss landed somewhere between her cheek and the corner of her mouth . She pushed and struggled , more angry than frightened . His grip on her tightened -she could barely breathe .

"Let go of me ! " she yelled , struggling so his mouth should not make contact with hers .

"You're loving this , aren't you ? " He refused to take no for an answer as she struggled o be free , seeming instead to be growing more excited , and taking encouragement from her attempts to extricate herself from his lascivious grip .

Suddenly Bella became aware of how far they had moved from the house . Disturbingly, she also noticed hat they were screened by some high bushes -and that here was no one else around ! It was then that she wen from angry to worried . This far away , and with the music playing inside , the chances of anyone hearing her if she screamed was remote . Oh, help , no one could see them, no one could if ...

But someone was around , someone had seen them , she discovered . Someone had come out for a stroll in the garden , and had seen , had heard- that much was obvious when , as she still fought to be free , a cool velvety , detached kind of a voice casually drawled , " From where I'm standing , I'd say the lady is more hating than loving it ."

Startled to hear the cultured voice , and realizing they were observed , Mike Newton loosened his grip on her . Bella did no waste a second . In no time she was out of his arms and had put herself nearer to the man she at once recognized as the latecomer of the party .

Ignoring Mike , her agitation rapidly dropping , it was to the stranger that she addressed her remarks . " I'm going home " she stated shortly - and realized she must be more upset than she'd thought she was . As is he'd be interested where she was going , for goodness' sake ! " Oh, botheration ! " she muttered , more o herself this time than to him . " I cam in his car . "

" Not to worry , I'll give a lift , " the man offered easily .

" But- you can'y leave ! " she protested , and at once knew that this man was totally unused to being told what he could and could not do .

" I can't ? " he queried . " You know something I don't ? "

" You've only just got here ! " she found herself explaining , getting herself more together by the second .

" You noticed ? " He seemed amused .

She liked him . " I'm exceptionally observant , " she responded .

Mike , at that point , regained his second wind . " She came with me ! " He decided to make his presence felt . " I'm taking her home . "

The stranger didn't even bother o look at him . " No, you're not , " he said with quiet finality - no argument . And, with his eyes holding Bella's in the light of that summer night , he said , " Shall we go ? "

Bella went with back inside the house , where her new escort was at once buttonholed by a couple she had been introduced to earlier , and who , it seemed , particularly wanted to have a word with him .

By that time Bella's innate good manners , had surfaced , and she excused herself and went to find her hosts . " I've had a lovely time , " she smiled .

" You're not going ! It's early ! " Alice protested .

There was nothing for it . " I made an error of judgement with Mike , " she explained , still managing to smile at her hostess would know it was nohing terribly serious . " Would you mind very much if I left him behind ? "

" He's nothing Jasper can't handle , " Alice assured her . " I'll get you a taxi . "

" No need , " Bella said quickly . " That man , the one talking to -er- Kate and Garret -he's offered me a lift . " Alice looked over to the trio and Bella went on , " Um- he is- okay , is he ? "

" This time your judgement's spot-on, " Alice replied . " Jasper's known him for years- they were at university together . He promised he'd try and look in to say hello , but we knew he wouldn't stay for a very long . You'll be quite safe with him , " Alice was at pains to reassure her . " He's got half the women in this room drooling over him - he's not the smallest need to grab where he can . " Bella rather thought she had evidence of that for herself when while watching as he made his way over , she observed he was waylaid several times . " Besides which , that wouldn't be his style . "

* * *

**__****I'd love to hear what you think of the introduction. **

**__****New Chapter - next week - 50 reviews **

**__****~ Bells and Eden **


End file.
